The present invention relates to an electronic device including a plurality of substrates and electronic circuit elements thereon.
JP-A-5-73171 discloses an electronic device in which a substrate has an electrically grounded grid thereon, and an interface connector for transmitting signals therethrough between the substrate and the outside of the electronic device is surrounded by a metal strip, so that the electrically grounded grid and the metal strip cooperate with each other to form an electromagnetic shield.
JP-A-6-232578 discloses another electronic device in which an interface connector for transmitting signals therethrough between a substrate and the outside of the electronic device is surrounded by a metal plate, the metal plate is fixed to the substrate, and a metal chassis receiving the substrate therein and the metal plate form an electromagnetic shield.
JP-U-2-122493 discloses a chassis for electronic device with an electromagnetic shield. JP-A-5-3061 discloses another interface connector surrounded by an electromagnetic shield.